The Drink of the Green Fairy
by Starzangel
Summary: Jack tries to drown his sorrows in absinthe. COMPLETE
1. Absinthe

****

THE DRINK OF THE GREEN FAIRY

__

Starzangel

****

Disclaimer: Unfortunately for me, none of _Pirates of the Caribbean_ is mine. I only borrowed the concept and characters to have fun (but gain no profit) writing this story, which _is_ mine.

****

Archive: If you're not FanFiction.Net, then please ask first via submitting a review (leave your email address & I'll get back to you – and most probably say "Aye!").

****

Author's Note: The blame for this story's creation lies with _Interview with the Vampire_, _Moulin Rouge_ and _From Hell_. ;) 

****

Pairing: Jack/Anamaria

__

Pirates of the Caribbean:

****

The Drink of the Green Fairy

by

Starzangel

****

Part One: Absinthe

Captain Jack Sparrow, notorious pirate and infamous escapee from Port Royal's noose, tipped the bottle up so that the green liqueur burned down his throat.

He lowered the rim from his mouth and tried to enjoy the warmth that spread out across his already slightly sweaty chest. Mist fibres wound their way through his brain, but his mind remained far too sharp for his liking. He lifted the bottle again and took a much longer drink this time.

Her face floated in front of his slowly glazing eyes. He shut his eyes tight and bit down on the bottle's neck. The alcohol continued to flood down to his stomach, passing into his blood.

Jack slid further down the damp wall he was slumped against, his whole body flaccid and his head rolling to one side. The alleyway stunk of urine, mouldy straw and alcohol, with an added mighty whiff coming from behind an overturned and cracked barrel suggesting that something had died back there. Gloom clung wetly to everything, letting very little moonlight through. But he didn't care.

Every so often a dark figure would slink past, shifty narrow eyes and a stained knife flashing in the weak light, or a beast of a man with his grimy shirt stretched over his seeming half ton of weight would stumble by, brandishing a jagged cutlass. Any one of them could catch sight of the miserable drunk and decide to slash his throat. With sluggish senses, Jack probably wouldn't notice until he was staring at the blood pouring over his chest and drawing his last ragged breath. But he didn't care about that either. In fact, he almost dared them to do it.

The drink wasn't working. Despite the usual ethanol and the accompaniment of wormwood, aniseed and assortment of other aromatics, the strikingly coloured liquid was not drugging his mind into a suitably pathetic state. The pain in his supposedly cold, pirate heart was still doing more burning than the absinthe.

"_Anamaria…_" The taste of her name was stronger on his tongue than the liqueur.

Exhausted, Jack let the bottle slip from his mouth and fall with his hand into his lap. Drops of green dribbled down his chin and dotted his white shirt. His dark-brown eyes were blood-shot and covered with a film.

He wanted to forget and escape the heart-deep feeling of loss. However, the absinthe wasn't letting him fall into its green oblivion. The events of that heartbreaking afternoon still replayed over and over in his mind and he still knew that she was gone.

Sure, his surroundings were blurred into an incomprehensible smear and he couldn't remember where he was. Come to think of it, he wasn't sure if he was stood, sat or lying. Concepts such as sky and ground were far beyond him. Yet, what he didn't want to see and didn't want to understand would not leave him.

A sigh blossomed in Jack's chest and wilted over his lips. He stared ahead of him, at he didn't know what.

Suddenly, from seemingly nowhere, a little speck of light appeared.

It bobbed up and down, moving closer to him and growing in size as it did so. Green seemed the dominant colour, but there was silver in it too. It kept getting nearer until it hovered in front of his nose.

Two little butterfly-like wings flitted so fast that they were a sparkling blur behind a tiny female figure in a green dress showered with minuscule garnets.

Ah, yes. He'd forgotten about the fairy.

__

To be continued…

****

AN 2: Well, this is a little odd, eh? 

Do you like?


	2. The Green Fairy

****

AN 1: Thank you for the reviews!

The madness continues…

****

Part Two: The Green Fairy

"I know what you want," sang the green fairy in a high, melodic voice. "I know what you need."

Captain Jack Sparrow had heard the tales of too much absinthe bringing the 'Green Fairy' to visit the drinker. He noticed that his own bottle of the stuff was almost empty. The barely conscious rational part of his mind cried, "Hallucination!" However, all he saw was a fairy.

A tiny finger tinged with green tapped Jack on the tip of his nose. "You want her. You need her." The fairy pirouetted, her skirts flying out around her. "Jacky needs his Anamaria!"

"M'name's Jack," he slurred, slightly irritable.

The fairy ignored him. "He loves her! He loves her! Everybody knows it!"

Jack scowled at her, pain glistening in his eyes.

The green fairy flew down to stand with her tiny bare feet on his outward-turned left knee. Her wings stilled and she regarded him, her hands on her hips. A sigh rose and fell in her little chest.

"You should go find her," she scolded, wagging a finger at him.

"No," he replied, definite. "She won't want t'come back."

"You'll have to convince her to then," the fairy stated, as if it were obvious. Fine lashes fluttered over bright green eyes.

"I can't." Jack's voice broke with sorrow and he looked away.

"She loves you."

His haunted gaze returned to the little creature. "No. No, she doesn't."

"Yes, yes, yes, she does!" The fairy's silvery lips grinned and she giggled.

"Get away from me!" Jack rolled his head against the wall, swiping a drunken arm at his knee.

The fairy easily dodged him, rising back up into the air.

Jack's right hand tightened around his bottle of absinthe and lifted it to his lips. Green liquid filled his mouth and he half-heartedly swallowed.

"She loves him, she loves him, she loves him…" at least six voices sang in harmony.

Jack looked up to find that the fairy had been joined by several identical sisters. They all hovered in front of him, wings beating with a soft fluttering sound, long fair hair resting on slender shoulders and forefingers drawing heart shapes in the air.

He stared at them, a mildly mystified expression on his face.

Suddenly, a dark-haired fairy appeared behind the others. She elbowed her way through them to get to the front, which did not go down too well.

Compared to the other fairies, this newcomer was extraordinarily tall. She was surrounded by a green haze and her two wings fluttered, yet she was brown-skinned, wore pirate garb and looked somewhat familiar.

"Jack?" Her voice was soft, sounding concerned, but didn't have the musical tones of the green fairies. It was also very familiar…

A sharp stinging across his right cheek made the absinthe fairies vanish.

A second slap to his left cheek knocked away the green haze and all traces of wings disappeared.

"Jack?"

Two worried, dark-brown eyes searched his face for lucidity, as she crouched in front of him, gently supporting his head with her hands.

"Ana…"

Her relief was evident.

"Oh, Jack, what have you done to yourself?"

He raised the absinthe as high as his weary arm could manage, a lopsided grin on his face.

Anamaria snatched the bottle from him, setting it down behind her.

"You came back…" Jack murmured, looking up at Anamaria with disbelief.

He reached an unsteady hand up to touch her cheek.

"Of course I came back, you fool of a pirate." There were tears in her eyes, as she pulled his hand away and kissed it, softly. "C'mon let's get you to the _Pearl_."

__

~ Fin ~

****

Author's Ending Note: And all is right with the world. No more fairies.

So, did you like this little story?


End file.
